


when the bad nights hit (i will always be there for you)

by MyDestinyIsWritten



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDestinyIsWritten/pseuds/MyDestinyIsWritten
Summary: Basically an excuse for me to write Peter and Harley fluff because I haven't seen enough works of them as friends so yeah
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 52





	when the bad nights hit (i will always be there for you)

Harley Keener and Peter Parker were not depressed. Not in a way that was suicidal or too self-deprecating, at least. 

But they still had those bad days where the sun could be shining, and there would be happy music playing in the background of the day, and everything could be perfectly alright, but they would still feel like they wanted to sag to the floor, tune out everyone and cry. 

Or it could just have been an awful day and their moods decided to drop, making everything awful.

Some days it was worse than others, and it was somewhat okay now. They would always help the other through their bad days. 

The fun time though, was when they both were having bad days at the same time, and they’d just sit and be completely out of it with each other, not even trying to fix it. 

Today was one of those days.

Harley was staying at the Tower for a week during his(and coincidentally Peter’s) winter break. Which, of course, meant Peter was staying at the Tower too (and dragging May along with him). 

They had a whole week of activities planned to make Tony’s hair go gray faster than it already was, planned. Somewhere along the way, MJ and Ned were definitely involved too, probably against their will but it was fine.

They definitely had fun the first few days but then one day it was frigid, everything was a shade of grey, and it seemed like the air they breathed was trying to suffocate them. Both were too stubborn to admit it, though, so now you have 2 gloomy teenagers who were trying to hide it. Anyone can see what problems that would cause. 

Admittedly, it was absolutely hilarious to see Mr.Stark and May jump when they planted the glitter bombs in the kitchen for breakfast, but it wasn’t as funny as it would usually be. You could say it even made the day worse.

Peter and Harley are stubborn - it’s mostly Harley though, and Mr.Stark jokes that he corrupted Peter - and because of that, neither admitted they wanted to just take a nap. 

They had eaten dinner, it was spaghetti from one of Mr.Stark’s favorite places. They joked and talked across the table, telling May what they had done, while constantly switched between scolding them and laughing. Neither of them were really into it though.

Truth be told, everyone was exhausted, teachers believed winter break meant they could give extra homework (which literally makes no sense), Tony had been stuck in meetings most of the day, and May’s shift was long and tiring. It was just a really tiring day.

The two boys had mostly just watched movies on the couch the whole day and worked on the calculus the whole day and it was pretty boring. 

So now they were going to bed at 11, which wasn’t that late but Mr.Stark threatened to call Pepper so they didn’t really have a choice- you can’t go against Pepper, everyone knows that.

At 12:23 when Peter came stumbling into Harley’s room, he wasn’t surprised, he’d actually been waiting. 

“Where’ve you been Parker?” getting up and rolling his eyes ”, o to your room and grab some blankets and pillows”

Peter looked very idiotic to Harley at that moment, he was only weaning sweatpants and a t-shirt, looking too much like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“W-wait, what?”

“We’re going out, duh, how’d you get into a STEM school?” Harley was already throwing stuff into a bag.

“Ok, geez go easy, ‘m half asleep” He looked down at himself, ”I’m wearing my pyjamas”

“Then go and put clothes on,” he sighed dramatically before shooing Peter out of the room”, now go, and meet me in the living room”

  
  
  


**10 minutes later**

Harley threw one of his hoodies to Peter as he walked in

“Come on”

Peter let his arm be tugged along by his pseudo brother, and was surprised when they stopped in front of one of Tony’s trucks.

“We’re driving?”

“You want to walk? Come on get in”

“Why does Tony even have a truck?” Peter said while getting in

“Probably from his playboy days because I haven’t seen him touch this beauty once,”, Harley spoke, running a light finger across the dash.

“Didn’t you  _ just _ get your license?”

“Yup, and I’m going to abuse it all I want, now stop asking questions”

“Where are we going?”

Harley stayed quiet and pulled out of the parking garage.

“So you’re not telling me?” nothing “Okay fine, whatever”

Peter wanted to know where they were going but he knew Harley wouldn’t budge, Harley was annoying like that, he’d just be wasting breath.

Less than 15 minutes later they pulled into a McDonald’s drive-thru, 

Ok so just a midnight snack, Peter thought, that shouldn’t get us into to much trouble, except Peter knew there was more, this was Harley Keener for god’s sake

“I’m getting milkshakes, now, strawberry, chocolate, or vanilla?”

“Chocolate”

“Thank god these things are open 24/7,” Harley said

Peter hummed in agreement

“Hi there, can we get 2 large chocolate milkshakes and 3 large fries...yes that’s all, thank you”

  
  


“Why 3 fries?”

“Because if I don’t you’re going to eat all of mine” he deadpanned

“I wouldn’t if you’d just share” Peter mumbles

Harley looked incredulous, “last time I shared you literally ate them all”

Peter gave him a shit-eating grin, “ You love me”

“Sometimes I wonder why”

“Meanie”

“Ha-ha”

They pulled up to the window and the second Harley handed one to Peter, he started slurping it up

“Slow down” he took the drink from Peter, “You’re going to finish it all”

Peter very maturely stuck his tongue out at him and tried to take the milkshake back.

“Nuh-uh nope, not until we get there” Harley reprimanded, pulling the drink farther with one hand and steering with the other. 

“Get  _ where _ , Harley”

Harley didn’t answer

“I hate you,” Peter said

“No, you don’t,” Harley said barely even glancing at Peter 

They sat quietly, munching fries, at one point Harley turned on the radio, and some cheery ho-lucky music came on. 

“Nope,” Harley grimaced and shut it off “Really it’s like 1 am”

“They have no taste” Peter mumbled

20 minutes later, Harley spoke, spooking Peter who was looking out the window in a stupor.

“We’re here”

Harley was pulled onto a grass field bordering a forest. They were parked under a massive tree that partially hid the maroon truck in the shadows.

“What blanket did you bring?”

Peter reached down and pulled up a spiderman blanket, Harley rolled his eyes.

“You only brought one?” Harley said with distaste

“You didn’t even tell me where we’re going!” Peter accused

“It’s winter in New York”

“So?” Peter questioned

“You’re lucky I came prepared.”

Harley was definitely prepared, he brought 2 thick blankets, multiple pillows, and extra hoodies.

Harley gestures for him to get out, “Come on help me set up”

Peter at his point knew what they were doing and he loved Harley for it. He grinned, “Alright” he stepped out, “Shit, it’s cold”

“I gave you one of my hoodies,” Harley said 

“Oh yeah” while Peter was pulling it on Harley went to the cargo bed of the truck (which was empty) and laid a sheet down before throwing on the blankets and pillows.

He had also brought portable fairy lights and set them up so that they were on the back window hanging above them. 

They both sat back and Harley pulled out a laptop. 

“Here now you can have your drink,” he said, handing it to him “also what do you want to watch?”

They both decided on Onward, it had come out recently and they had both wanted to watch it.

Peter interrupted halfway through it by shivering and pulling Harley’s blanket more to him, “It’s freezing” he whined.

Harley snorted at that since Peter was taking up all the blankets already.

“It’s because you’re part spider, doofus”

The credits rolled 50 minutes later with them both leaning against each other, heavily.

“That ‘as a n’ce movie” Peter mumbles, half-asleep

“Yeah, it got sappy though” 

“Rem’nds me of ‘s”

“Yeah, makes sense, I’m that cool older brother”

Peter snorts, “Barley wasn't that cool”

“Are you kidding me, he sent his van flying. That counts as cool to me”

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes with Peter trying not to nod off.

“I don’t want to drive back,” Harley says, “I’m tired”

“So what? We’re sleeping here?”

Harley’s already laying down, “Yep”

After a few minutes, Peter blinked awake for a couple of seconds, “This was fun, thanks”

“No problem, today was terrible”

“Love you Harls” Peter’s face is half-buried in the pillows

“Don’t get sappy, Parker” then “...love you too”

“...Did you tell May where we were? If we get in trouble, i’m pinning it on you”

“Shushh”

  
  


At 4 am Harley woke to the sound of repulsors, without missing a beat he said, “You worried about us?”

“Not at all, Keener,” Tony said stepping out of the suit 

“That’s a lie, old man”

“Old man!” he said faking offense

“Mm-hmm could hear your joints cracking from here” he sat up, untangled his legs from Peter’s, and looked at Tony. Tony’s looking at the truck, “I remember this one, Rhodey actually helped me pick this one,” he sighed “haven’t used it since college though… anyway is Peter up?”

“Probably,” Harley said flicking the younger boy’s head

“OW, fine i’m up,” Peter said, sitting up

“Geez, you too look like raccoons, how much sleep did you two get?” Tony said stepping onto the truck with them

“We got like 2 hours” Peter supplied

“So, I suppose you don’t want to go back to the Tower right now?” he asked

“Oh hell Nah, I’m going back to sleep, it’s still dark,” Harley said laying back down and snuggling into the blankets

“Me too” Peter added, following Harley 

“Well I’m not going back to the Tower, just to come back for you guys,” Tony said

“Then join us,” Harley said with an arm wrapped around Peter

“Fine,” he said right after snapping a pic of the two boys

Harley opened his eyes, “You better delete that” 

“No way, it’s getting framed and sent to May and Pepper” Tony smiled, and eventually it did end up getting framed. 

It was one of Tony’s favorite pictures to look at.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but i deleted it and i'm re-posting it, even though i hate it because that's just how i am
> 
> EDIT: i also made an art to it at the bottom of the post on tumblr, it sucks, terribly i know but whatever im tired dont come at me (https://time-to-cause-chaos.tumblr.com/post/643441390353842176/when-the-bad-nights-hit-i-will-always-be-there)


End file.
